


Come fly with me

by ninike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Finger Sucking, Flight Attendants, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mentioned Lydia, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, mentioned Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/pseuds/ninike
Summary: In an alternative universe Alec Lightwood works as a flight attendent. His days are always the same until Magnus Bane, his new co-worker shows up.AKAA mile high Malec fanfiction in which Alec is thirsty for the glittery man who became his coworker a few minutes ago.(I suck at writing summaries but promise the fanfic is better than this short review)





	Come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cami (Aspie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt my beautiful parabatai. This is for you and for MSG and my Fam. I love you all.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this short one shot.
> 
> Come and yell at me on Twitter: [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)

Being a flight attendant had its disadvantage, but Alec took every rocky road with an open mind. He was 20 years old when he finished his trainings and was able to properly do his job. He was sent on his first flight a few days after training school was over, and since then one month passed. He was pretty new in this field but the cabin crew always helped him out whenever it was needed. So far he travelled to several cities with the airline he worked for and the next one was a flight to Honolulu, Hawaii, which would be nearly 19 hours long so he would probably be bored a lot, but that was his job and he loved to do it.

‘Alec...it’s time to get on board.’ Said his crew member, Lydia. Her long blonde hair was up in a tight bun and her make up was perfect. In that moment Alec was thankful he was born as a man, because going through the process his co-worker had to as a female, well sometimes it was tiring to watch.

‘Earth to Alec.’ Lydia waved her hand in front of his face, making him focus on her.

‘Sorry I was deep in my thoughts.’

‘Yeah I can see that.’ Lydia giggled and pulled him up from his chair.

‘Were you thinking about the newbie we will get today?’ Lydia sent him a half-knowing smile.

‘No. Why?’

‘Well I heard he is quite...magical and his make up skills are better than our artists’... he also swings both ways.’ Lydia winked at him. God this is going to be a long, long flight.

 

* * *

 

 

After Alec and Lydia left the room in which they gathered their belongings, they walked towards the door to get inside the plane they would be flying with. Half away through the long road a man stepped in front of them asking for directions, this made him look up at the stranger. He wore tight black pants just like Alec did and a blue shirt, which was a sign that he belonged to the same airline as he and Lydia. His eyes travelled up to his chest. The man's shirt wasn’t buttomed up to the top, but showing a little sneak peek of his bronze defined chest. Redness spread over his entire face and neck for looking at the stranger too long. He felt awkward, but before he could tear his eyes away from the masculine man in front of him, a voice called his name.

‘Alec I don’t wanna be rude but you should get your shit together before flying. Zooming in and out is not a proper behaviour while working.’ He shook his head and looked up, now having a full view of the stranger in front of him. 

It was like someone punched him in the chest, forcing him to miss a few breaths. He didn’t knew who this man was, but God he looked so sinfully and also heavenly that Alec wanted to drag him to the nearest toilet and get on his knees for him. But what he wanted and what he would do had ten million miles distance. He was more confident in being gay now but the act would be so out of character.

'aahh you must be the infamous Alexander Lightwood. I am Magnus Bane, your new co-worker.’ Painted nails reached in front of him to shake his hand but he couldn’t do anything. Alec was mesmerized by the beauty of Magnus. Bronze skin, dark hair, beautiful greenish yellow almond eyes with a unique pupil. His eyes popped out even more thanks to the glitter make up Magnus Bane was wearing.

Alec would describe him as magical.

‘Alec....Alec Lightwood.’ after what seemed like forever, he finally took the man’s offered hand. 

He was screwed.

 

* * *

 

'Ladies and gentlemen welcome on.....' Alec was still screwed. 100% screwed. When he thought things could not get worse, Lydia informed him that today she would not be in the front of the airplane with him, but in the back with Maia. Alec realised this was all planned out when she winked at him and sent him air kisses.

He was 101% screwed by that time...

Magnus voice sounded nearly the same in the phone he was talking in, informing passengers about the flight and safety, as in real life...melodic.

Alec imagined how Magnus would sound in the morning after a night of wild sex, hair tangled, lips swollen from the kissing, love bites decorating his neck instead of all those chains and medals. Alec felt uncomfortable in his tight black pants. He was sure if his head wouldn’t clear out soon not only would he know about how horny he was, but everyone else on board including all the strangers.

‘Alec come on, we have to give food to the people.’ The raven haired boy was brought out from his filthy thoughts by Magnus’ voice, and without his will a blush started changing the skin color on his face. He was embarrassed because moments ago he was thinking how his co-worker would moan under his...

‘Earth to Alec.’ Magnus waved his hand in front of his face.

‘Yeah okay...sorry. Let’s do this...yeah.’ Without making a bigger fool out of himself he went behind the curtain that divided them from all the passengers. He put out, with the help of Magnus, all the food and drink they should serve and they began their long road to the middle of the airplane.

 

* * *

 

 

3 hours into the flight everyone seemed to settle down so Alec could finally take a deep breath and sit down on his ass after standing for so long. Everyone seemed to have a problem or just wanted one more drink, all he did in the past hours was walking back and forth. Someone even ended up vomiting the entire lunch he ate in the bag they gave for this kind of accidents. After they made sure that everything was fine with the man, Magnus walked him back to his place and informed him whenever he needed their help, just push that little buttom and they will know where to come.

It was 1 hour ago, thankfully as said before everyone settled down. Some were watching movies, some listened to music. Alec, after a few minutes of sitting, decided he should pack away his belongings so he got up to do what he wanted and was facing the cabinet when someone pressed against his back. As a flight attendant he was able to not only help a baby be born but also to fight so he was ready to attack anytime if something bad happened.

Instead of a rough, seductive voice he heard his co-workers’ shooting ones, it made him relax immediately.

‘Is everything okay Alexander?’

‘It’s... A...Alec.’ _Well done_ he thought to himself when his voice trembled.

‘I like Alexander more. It’s so.....manly and suits you a lot.’ There was a light touch on his left bicep slowly going souther and stopping at his elbow.

Alec tried to steady his breathing. But when Magnus’ finger touched the skin that was out because he rolled up his sleeves, it was like someone set his body on fire. He could feel the heat radiating from the other man’s body. Before he could turn around, a chest was pressed against his back.

‘Did you hear what I asked?’ It was whisper next to his ear, making his hair stand up on his arms. He needed to run away and cool down in the bathroom, but Magnus was standing so close. If he turned around he would have to face him, and then...well then Alec wasn’t sure he could hold his desires back.

‘N...no.’

‘You’ve been zooming out too many times...are you sure? You can talk to me?’ Magnus lips touched Alec’s ear lightly, he nearly leaned back, showing his co-worker he needed more than that.

‘Yeah. I was just thinking...a lot...about...stuff.’ Magnus chuckled behind him. Of fucking course he didn’t believe him. Probably he felt Alec eyefucking him since they met.

He was screwed.

‘Thinking?...Care to tell me about what?’ His other hand came up to Alecs right elbow, grip stronger than on his left arm. Alec lost all his words like there weren't any letters in his vocabulary.

‘Cat got your tongue Alexander?’ He couldn’t answer. The images in his head were already let out of their cage and now they were running wildly in his imagination, too vivid to stop his growing member.

‘Let me guess then....’ Magnus stepped even closer if that was possible, there wasn’t any space between them anymore, only the air could travel between them.

‘You were red when you were zooming out...sometimes you even licked your lips...’ With every word Alec felt Magnus breath on the back of his neck, hairs standing up from the intense feeling. ‘...so I am guessing you were having so called inappropriate fantasies...Am I right?’ Magnus hands slid to his waist and they were caressing his hipbones through his clothes. Alec thought to himself he should stop this, but every thought disappeared from his mind when he felt a wet filling on his left neck side. It was only for a mere second, so soft and light he thought he was dreaming, until Magnus dived in again seeing he won’t push him away. This time he gave a proper kiss on his neck, then to the back of it and to its right side. Alec sighed from the feeling. It felt so good to be kissed by someone after such a long time.

‘And those thoughts....I bet they were about me...naked.’ Alec stilled. _Was it that obvious?_

‘Wha...?’

‘Don’t deny. I could see it in your eyes. It’s okay...let me tell you...you were not the only one who had all those fantasies...’ His fingers slid to Alec’s stomach, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, making Alec breath faster.

‘We...we...shouldn’t...’ Magnus’ left hand went up to his chest, barely touching his nipple but already making him tilt back his head. Magnus used out the sudden given space and gently bit on the skin then kissed it.

‘Well I bet you think otherwise...’ Magnus’ hands were lowering to the point where his fingers brushed Alec’s waist but he didn’t stop the movement of his hand and went souther till he brushed his fingers againts Alec's bulge. Alec shivered from the barely touches, his pants were more and more uncomfortable by every passing second. Alec put his hand on the cabinet infront of him for support. He felt like his knees were jelly from even a little teasing. He should end this. Just turn around and educate Magus how inappropriate it is to have sexual encounter while working, especially with other people on board.

But the thought vanished as soon as Magnus pressed his hard-on to his ass. All the sanity just vanished from Alec’s mind. He didn’t care about the people on board, or who heard the moan he let out.

‘Well... It seems you think otherwise.’ Magnus giggled and attacked the skin on his neck, kissing and biting softly so the hickeys won’t be visible. Alec groaned and his hips started acting on their own, grinding back on Magnus hard member.

‘Your body is begging for me...’ Magnus’ hand moved to Alec’s aching member in his pants, palming him through the soft material. Alec tilted his head back on Magnus’ shoulder as his dick got the friction it was begging for. He needed more, he wanted more. So before he could stop himself, he turned around and now they were face to face, clothed members touching, making both of them let out a sigh. Magnus rolled his shirt’s sleeves up, blessing Alec with a beautiful view of his muscles. Alec felt like he was in a hot scene with a greek god. Magnus’ caramel skin was shining and Alec wanted to lick every inch of his body.

After Magnus finished rolling his sleeves up he froze in his acts, waiting for Alec to decide if they should continue this or stop before it gets out of hand. Alec tried to listen to his sanity, oh god how he tried, but Magnus groin against his sucked every sensible thought out of his mind. His body acted on its own. Alec leaned in fast and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss. Magnus welcomed it with a humming sound. Soon their arms were wrapped around each other, mouths still collided. Magnus licked Alec’s bottom lip making the man moan into his mouth, opening it so his tongue found Alec’s and they were soon fighting for dominance.

After a hot make out session, Magnus pulled away from Alec. Not realising this the young man followed him and wanted to kiss the man again, but before he could Magnus pushed him against the cabinet behind them, one leg between Alec’s and attacked the man’s neck while slowly and teasingly moving his legs. Alec’s head fell back, he hit it on the hard surface but the pleasure he was getting from Magnus grinding against him took away his attention. Alec’s head fell on Magnus shoulder with a loud moan.

‘Be silent Alec you don’t want people to hear us, do you?’ He could hear the teasing smirk in Magnus’ voice and it just turned him on more. Alec always had a desire for public sex, especially when he had to be silent because others could hear too.

Magnus bit on his weakspot behind his ears making him bit on his shoulder by accident but Magnus wasn’t mad at him, he just got more turned on and fastened his grinding space.

‘Ma...agnus...’ he breathed out.

‘Yes...Alexander. What do you want?’ He slowed down and started pulling away from the younger boy. Magnus met with a beautiful sight. Alec’s cheeks were red and his eyes radiated all the lust the boy felt towards Magnus. He was sinful and beautiful at the same time. Magnus wanted to undress him and tease him with his mouth and fingers for so long the boy would beg for him to fuck him. Sadly that plan had to wait, they didn’t have much time.

‘Please....do something....’ He tilted his head back against the cabinet, allowing Magnus mouth to discover his pale skin now leaving red marks on it, they didn’t care anymore.

‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Anything’ Alec grabbed his shoulders and pulled the man closer to him if that was even possible.

‘Say the word Alexander.’ He whispered in Alec’s ear, making him moan out again.

‘T...Touch me.’ Who was Magnus to deny Alec from the pleasure he clearly needed. He brought his hands from his waist to the front of his pants, unbuttoning it then pulling down the zipper. Alec’s pants fell down easily and the boy was now only standing in his underwear, legs so weak if Magnus wouldn’t hold him up he would fall easily.

Magnus teased around the hem of his black tight boxers before he slid his hand inside and touched his flesh. From the skin to skin contact Alec shivered and grabbed Magnus’ bicep for extra support. Magnus didn’t move his hand first, just kept it there teasing his co-worker. Alec got fed up and moved his hips a little bit, showing Magnus to move. Magnus palmed him and started moving his hand so slowly he was afraid Alec would go insane.

Alec’s mouth shaped an O, eyes closed, he looked like a mess, red marks decorating his neck. Magnus felt more uncomfortable in his pants than before and he knew that he could come even from seeing Alec falling apart from his touches. Magnus kissed Alec’s chest then went up to his jawline, hinting it with bites. Alec moaned out again, this was louder than before. To prevent more loud moans Magnus smashed his hand on Alec’s mouth. The younger boy opened his eyes and stared right into Magnus ones. Magnus quickened his movements, spreading precum all over Alec’s shaft. His fingers gave a few strong tugs, Alec’s head falling back.

‘Oh god.’

‘Just Magnus’ He smirked, enjoying the effect he had on the younger man. Alec started rocking his hip when the space wasn’t enough for him, so Magnus obeyed and quickened it. His finger touched the slit when Alec let out a whimper and his head fell on Magnus shoulder again, panting.

‘Are you close Alexander?’ Alec wanted to answer so badly, but Magnus touched him so perfectly that before he could warn him he bit on his shoulder and fell over the edge, coming harder than he ever did before.

It took him a few moments to come down from his high and when he did he pushed away from Magnus only to witness him licking Alec’s cum from his fingers, and he lost his control again. Alec leaned in, smashing their red puffy lips together. He tasted himself on Magnus’ lips and he let Magnus know how sexy it was with a moan.

 

_BEEP_

Magnus pulled away from Alec and smirked at the boy.

‘Guess job is calling us.’ with this Alec was pulled back to reality. He was actually heading towards to Honolulu on a 19 hours long flight with passengers around them who needed their attention, but here was Alec getting a hand job from his co-worker behind a thin layer. Alec’s cheeks were red again when he thought about the possibility of getting caught.

‘Your shirt...is ruined.’ Alec pointed out the traces his cum left on Magnus blue shirt, but the elder man only laughed and unbuttoned his clothing, showing more skin than before. Alec swallowed hard and stopped himself from helping Magnus undress with every power he was left with.

‘I have an emergency shirt.’ And with that Magnus pulled out a shirt from the upper cabinets above Alec’s head, but he made sure his naked skin touched Alec’s heated one in the process.

‘I will go and check on this person.’ Magnus gave a kiss on his cheek after he dressed in a new shirt then left the tiny space without pulling the curtain away, preventing Alec from people seeing him half undressed.

After Magnus left, Alec pulled his boxers up and covered his hand with his face. What he did was just out of his character. He never ever in a million years thought that someone, especially a hot someone, would give him an orgasm on a flight during working hours. Alec just got hot from the thoughts of having Magnus body heat aganist his and how his soft hand tugged his member harder by every passing minute. Alec groaned when he felt his dick twitch in his pants again. He was getting hard for the second time.

_Great._

The curtain was pulled away now fully and he was met with Lydia’s smirking face. Before he could say anything, his friend lifted her hand up and stopped him.

‘Just go to the restroom. I’ll cover for you and tell Magnus where to find you.’ Alec wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. This was emberassing. Lydia was his friend, a close friend since his sister and his co-worker were dating for 3 years now, but he was still shy especially when it came to sex. Lydia didn’t wait for an answer from him, just went towards the back of the plane to inform Magnus.

Alec started analysing the situation and planning out what’s the worst that could happen to him when he remembered his sister’s advice from earlier.

_‘Next time you see a man, just jump on him rather than regret that you didn’t act when he was there in all his sexiness and hotness.’_

Alec was fighting a battle in his head between the devil and the angel. He wasn’t the type of man who would risk everything just to have fun, but he was tired of this side of his personality. He wanted to be reckless and wild, like his sister and his brother, so he acted on his impulses and went into the restroom which was big enough for both of them since it was first class.

Alec waited there for hours...okay he was just dramatic and needy, already getting a boner just from the thought of how Magnus’ dick would feel inside of him, filling him perfectly.

Alec’s thoughts were disturbed by the opening door. Magnus stepped inside the room and locked the door behind him innocently.

‘I was looking for you. Didn’t know if Lydia was telling the truth, so I checked our place before but you weren’t there so I...’ but before he could finish, Alec stormed forward and kissed the man with everything he had. It started out slow and easy, but soon tongues were fighting for dominance and Magnus was pushed against the white restroom door. Alec grinded his hip against Magnus, feeling the man was still hard in his pants from their previous encounter. The elder man moaned into his mouth allowing Alec to bit on his bottom lip, pulling on it.

Magnus’ hands found Alec’s bulge again and he palmed the boy through his pants again. Alec rocked his hips against the teasing fingers.

‘I need you inside me Magnus.’ His voice was deeper than normally and was soaked with lust and need for the other man. Magnus giggled and pushed himself away from the door only to sit Alec on the sink. Alec circled his legs around Magnus’ waist pulling the man impossible closer to his body. They were both moaning when their members touched. Alec went for pulling down Magnus’ zipper while he attacked his bronze neck with love bites, drawing moans out of him.

‘Do...you...’ Magnus’ sentence got cut when Alec palmed him through his boxers. ’Do you want me to fill you, Alexander?’ Alec moaned and bit down harder on his neck, Magnus whimpered.

‘Fuck me please.’ Magnus didn’t needed more. He lifted Alec up from the sink and quickly pulled down his co-workers pants and boxers, throwing them aside. Then his own followed Alec’s clothing. They were naked now, bodies so close that every inch of their skin nearly touched. Alec moaned out loud when Magnus dick brushed against his.

‘Please...’ Magnus turned Alec around and pressed him to the sink. Alec’s back was now against his chest, his member teasing Alec’s entrance.

‘Suck on it like they are my cock.’ Magnus put two fingers on Alec’s lips and he obeyed and twirled his tongue around them like he was giving Magnus a blow job. While he was lubing up Magnus’ fingers, Alec found Magnus dick with his right hand and curled his fingers around his member, moving it slowly up and down, spreading the precum. Magnus moaned out when he felt Alec’s rough fingers’ soft touches on his aching cock.

When the younger man sped up his movements Magnus took his fingers out of his mouth and pulled away, only to have a little space for moving his fingers to Alec’s entrance. First he only teased the outside of it, and when Alec started begging he pushed inside the first finger carefully not to hurt the man. As soon as he felt Alec relax around his finger, he started moving it in and out opening him up. Soon the second finger followed, and by that time Alec was gripping the sink and fucking back on Magnus fingers. The view was so hot Magnus didn’t know how much longer he would last when he entered the boy's tight hole.

‘There...there’ whimpered Alec when Magnus brushed his sweet spot. He was teasing him with every movement, leaving out the spot that would give him the ultimate pleasure. Alec was moaning and whimpering, begging for Magnus to stop this and just fuck him already. Magnus obeyed and pulled out his fingers, Alec groaned in protest. Magnus moved his hand on is hard on, spreading the precum on his member so it wouldn’t be that painful for Alec. He placed the tip of his dick against Alec’s clenching hole and slowly pushed inside. When he was fully inside the younger boy both of them moaned out.

‘You are so tight.’ Magnus kissed up his back to take Alec’s focus away from the pain he was probably feeling.

‘Move please.’ Alec pushed his ass back, making Magnus shiver. He started moving in and out of the boy, first slowly then Alec started moaning ‘faster’ then ‘harder’ and Magnus couldn’t say no to him so he quickened his thrust and lifted up one of Alec’s legs so the angle made him hit Alec’s prostate with every move he made. Alec was biting his own arms to absorb the loud sounds he was making. He didn’t want anyone to hear he was getting fucked by his partner in the rest room. Alec looked up and found that a mirror was right in front of them so he could see how Magnus tilted his head back and closed his eyes while sweat covered his chest. This view was too much for Alec and he wanted to come now so he moved his hand towards his member.

‘No...You are not touching yourself.’ Magnus slapped his hands away. ‘You are only allowed to come from my cock buried deep inside of you.’ Alec moaned out loud. Magnus softly moved his hand up his spine and gripped his hair.

‘Look how good I am fucking you.’ Magnus made him look how their hips met with every thrust with Alec pushing back on his dick.

‘Ma...Magnus...I’m cloo...close.’ Magnus trusted harder and deeper than before, which pushed Alec over the edge. He came with a loud noise which was swallowed by Magnus’ hand, who followed right after Alec’ orgasm. Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, riding out the best orgasm he ever had.

It took them a few minutes to slow down their breathing, and when they succeded Magnus pulled out of Alec and helped the man to get up.

‘That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.’ Said Alec and leaned in to kiss Magnus, who smiled into it.

‘That goes both ways then.’ They dressed up lazily, straightened their clothes and brushed their hair.

When the place was cleaned Alec sneaked out first of the restroom. Thankfully no one was waiting in line to use the toilet, but Lydia could be seen with a big smirk on her face. Alec just rolled his eyes and started walking towards his place with a little limp, but even that couldn’t erase the big smile from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. If you have any prompt comment down below or hit me up on Twitter @malectraash .


End file.
